Poker Face
by Levanael
Summary: Not feeling emotions is a great help when you are bluffing...


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, even the smallest atom. No profit will be made from this fanfic, and no animals were harmed in the making of it.

Summary: One-shot. OC. Occasional strong language.

Dean now knew to never play poker with angels ever again. Why he had ever thought that it might have been a good idea in the first place? It might actually rank up near the top of his list of worst ideas ever. He thought that Sam and him would have had a chance, what with being used to hustling poker for income, but he had been so very, very wrong.

Castiel had started off at a a rather large disadvantage, having never played before, but as it turns out, he had an amazing poker face. Absolutely no emotion showed, whether his cards were good or were terrible. Thankfully, he never really grasped the concept of bluffing, or they could have all been screwed. Or at least, him and Sam would be screwed. Dean thought it went against Castiel's angelic honor or something to lie about anything, even something like a poker hand.

Dean was fairly certain Gabriel was cheating. He wasn't cheating enough to win the entire time, but he did seem to have good hands a little too often. Far too often there was that slight twinkle in his eyes, the twinkle that usually accompanied some prank being pulled. Also, Jokers seemed to show up in his hand excessively, and while this was funny in a wonderfully ironic way, it sucked when Jokers were wild.

Dean wasn't exactly sure what Azrael was doing, but he thought it was some form of card counting, and though small gleams of emotion did show in her eyes on occasion, she almost had as good of a poker face as Castiel. Thankfully, they hadn't been playing for money, or Dean and Sam would have been long out. No, so far it had been just friendly games and friendly drinking. Azrael and Gabriel were drinking slightly heavier, at least by angel standards, which was probably the reason she had been the one to suggest a slightly change in the game, and he had backed her up.

"Let's play strip poker." The four males at the table had stared at her, Sam, Dean and Gabriel trying to get their alcohol fogged brain around her suggestion. Castiel just stared, not nearly as drunk as the others, but still slightly confused as to what was happening. "That's an amazing idea." Gabriel had responded, and immediately began reshuffling the deck. It was actually a terrible idea, but Dean was too drunk at that point to figure it out. Hindsight is a 20/20 bitch.

Dean lost count of the hands as his brain slowly succumbed to the alcohol coursing through his system, but the one thing he didn't lose count of was the garments being shed. All too quickly they were down to what was probably the last hand, and it was definitely an outcome no one had predicted. Sam and him had been knocked out early on, lured into several angelic bluffs. They now both sat in their underwear, watching the game with rapt attention. Azrael had, surprisingly, been the next out, and was leaning her chair back, feet on the table, playing with Castiel's tie, which had somehow ended up on her, not him. Ironically, her undergarments were hot pink with black unicorns on them. There had been several jokes about that, things along the lines of them being unicorns of doom, and hot pink being one of the few colors able to scare people to death. The jokes had continued until she had quite happily pointed out that both humans had been the ones to lose their clothes the fastest. Oh, and that they were all losing to someone who had never played poker before. Castiel somehow had only lost his trench coat, and suit coat, and was currently gazing across the table at Gabriel, who was down to only his pants. "This is ridiculous." He said. "How in Father's name are you winning? You aren't even cheating. I'm cheating, I've been playing the game since it was created, and I'M STILL LOSING!" Azrael laughed at his outburst, leaning back a little too far, and upending her chair, much to the enjoyment of everyone else at the table. Her comment of "Go fuck yourselves" only brought on more laughter. She slowly managed to drag herself up from the floor, straightening her chair, and flopping back into it in a slight huff.

"Play the hand!" she growled, waving her hands vaguely at the table. Dean dealt the cards out, and an expectant hush filled the room. After a few seconds, he laid down the turn, and then the river. Both card holder's faces were stoney as they flicked gazes between their hand, the community cards, and the other player. There was a short nod, and both exposed their hands. Silence filled the room, broken by laughter as Gabriel sighed, defeated, and stood up to take his pants off, revealing red silk boxer shorts, prompting several whistles, and him to reply with a "Shut up, you damn vultures." Castiel relaxed back into his chair, a slight smile on his face, looking at Azrael, who just shook her head. "Little brother, remind me to take you to Vegas one day. I think you might enjoy the shows." "I call shenanigans." Gabriel whined. "He started out with more clothes anyway. Unfair." "Aw... is wittle Gabriel sad coz wittle Castiel beat him at the game? Well, suck it up, bro. Now you know never to play poker with him."


End file.
